


Mr. Stark

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [8]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mr. Stark

You found yourself somewhat thankful when you pulled to a stop at the tower, getting out quickly. You gripped your bag tightly, and seeing Clint waiting for you by the elevator was almost refreshing. “Hey old man.” You walked over to him.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, surprised that you were speaking to him. “Afternoon. School go okay?” He glanced at Peter as he walked to the elevators with Vin. “Hey Parker.”

“Hi Mr. Barton!” He waved.

That made you laugh again, Vin simply shook his head and rolled his eyes before looking at Clint. “Ask him to say ‘Mr. Stark’. She’ll laugh again.” He pointed out, earning a light shove from you.

Clint was glad to hear you laugh and looked at Parker with an amused look. “You know you don’t have to be formal with us kid.” Parker shrugged, not sure how to reply to that.

You chuckled again and all four of you picked an elevator. Your mood had improved from the morning, and you suddenly felt hungry. “What’s for dinner anyway?”

Not sure what had turned around to get  you into such a good mood, Clint looked at you. “Please don’t tell me you got high at school.”

You looked at him surprised, and slightly embarrassed that he had asked in front of your new friend. “That’s pretty insulting of you.” You gave him a look and crossed your arms defensively.

“Well, you’re speaking to me without getting all pissed off. It’s a valid question.” He shrugged as the elevator moved you up into the tower. “So, did you?”

“No!” You shouted at him and walked passed him once you got to your floor.

“Andddd, you just ruined the not getting pissed off vibe.” Vin said to Clint, tugging Parker to follow him. “Good going.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Meet you in your room?” He called after you. 

“I don’t care!” You snapped. You felt deeply offended that Clint had asked such a thing, did he think that bad of you?

Parker wasn’t sure what to do, so he hurried after Vin, figuring it would be more weird to hang back with Clint. Both guys went into your room and Vin immediately consoled you.

“Sorry, Parker.” You mumbled, figuring he wouldn’t want to hang out with such people as yourself and your brother.

“What for?” He asked, setting his bag down.

You motioned to yourself. “I’m not necessarily your school’s type.”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you have to be sorry. I’m technically not my school’s type. I could be in some fancy school, but I’m not.”

“Your parents rich like our dad’s friends?” You asked.

Parker shook his head. “It’s only me and my Aunt May.” He shrugged. “She doesn’t have a fancy job or anything. Mr. Star- Tony, found me for my smarts I guess.”

You nodded simply, turning your attention back to Vin. “Go scavenge for snacks? I’m not leaving my room.”

Vin nodded and went to do as you asked, mock saluting. “On it.”

“Dork.” You chuckled. You looked at Peter and blushed. “So uh, what do you do for fun?”

“I skateboard.” He shrugged, feeling bashful.

“That’s cool, I’ve always wanted to learn.” You shrugged. “I’m sure you don’t party right?”

“I could teach you.” He blurted out. “And…not really…”

“That’d be fun.” You grinned. “And I could teach you to party.”

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I’m not fun enough for parties. And can you imagine me getting nervous and letting my secret slip? It’s not like I want everyone to know Spider-Man’s actually plain old Peter Parker.”

“It’s funny because you think you’re plain.” You chuckled and stood, ruffling his hair as you grabbed something behind him. “I’m sure you’re fun.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” He shrugged. “Probably not to you guys.”

You arched a brow at that. “We’ll be the judge.” You countered as you sat back down on your bed.

He gave you a small smile at that, catching the soda Vin threw at him when he walked back in. “Thanks.” He nodded.

“Clint said he wanted to apologize. Kinda ignored him.” Vin tossed you a bag of chips.

“I would have, too.” You shrugged, catching the chips.

Parker gave you both a minute before brightening. “Did you guys want to do some homework? I could catch you up with the stuff you missed.” He offered.

You laughed at how excited he sounded. “You really like school, don’t you?” His blush spoke for him, causing you to chuckle more.

“Let us relax for a bit first.” Vin answered.

Parker nodded and played on his phone.

You did the same, munching on your chips. “None of our old friends will even answer me.” You said sadly, glancing at Vin. “Should I just delete them?”

Vin nodded. “I did. Their loss.” He was also sad about it, but put up a good front.

With a small sigh, you looked back to your phone and did just that. “I sent a text to Ben last night. Told him good luck with everything, and I miss him.”

Parker glanced up at you at that and looked back down.

Vin rubbed the back of your neck softly. Leaning against him, you sighed. “I shouldn’t be moping over Ben when I wasn’t dating him. Especially since you and Zoe broke up after ages.”

“Break ups are rough, no matter how short or long.” He said softly.

“Technically, I didn’t have a breakup.” You shrugged. “Hooking up now and then doesn’t count.”

Parker felt like he was intruding and rubbed his arms. “I’m going to go say hello to the team….” He stood.

Vin gave him a sad smile. “Sorry, we’ve only been here a couple days, and didn’t get to say goodbye to anyone.”

Peter waved his hand. “It’s no problem from me, I just didn’t wanna be the stranger listening to personal stuff.”

“Thanks.” You told him awkwardly.

He gave you a heart warming smile and walked out, hands in his jacket pockets. Being no stranger to the tower, he didn’t stop to get his bearing as he walked through the halls. He smiled as he thought of you, having not met someone like yourself. You were nice to him, even though he was sure you had it in you to pick on him.

“Is she really mad?” Clint asked him as he came into the kitchen.

“Upset.” He noted. “Can’t blame her, though. I won’t say anything that I’ve heard, just because it’s not my place- but put yourself in their shoes.”

“He wasn’t cool enough to be in their shoes.” Tony joked as he wrapped a shoulder around Peter. “Hey kid.”

Peter laughed at that. “Hey, Mr. Stark.” He smiled. “Thanks for inviting me for dinner.”

“No thanks needed.” He smirked. “Dinner’s at 6, go tell your new friends.”  

“I wanted to give them a minute. They were getting upset about old friends.”

Tony made a face and nodded, pulling him to the lab, leaving Clint alone with his thoughts. Clint knew that your friends were no good, but hated knowing you were upset. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be at dinner, figuring you’d probably ignore him. However, your never make progress if he avoided you.

He began making something for everyone and told himself he’d personally go get you both.

* * *

When there was a knock on the door, you assumed it was Peter. “Come in!”

Clint opened the door and stood in the frame. “Hey guys, dinner’s ready.” He leaned against a wall.

When you heard Clint’s voice, you froze for a moment. “K.”

He rubbed his arm. “Or I can bring it up here.” He offered.

You shook your head. “No, it’s fine.” You stood and pulled out your headphones before walking passed him into the hall.

Clint stopped Vin for a moment. “What’s her favorite dessert?”

Vin thought for a split second. “Lava cakes probably.”

“I figured it would be something like ice cream.” He mused. “Alright, thanks.”

“Ice cream is a close second.” He chuckled and walked away.

Lava cake?? He thought over in his head. It was so random to him, but hoped that Tony knew where to get some. “JARVIS? Does anyone in the tower know where to get a lava cake? Or lava cakes…”

“I will search local bakeries.” JARVIS replied.

“Thanks man.” Clint nodded before walking down, hoping you guys liked dinner. He had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Everyone liked that, right? He actually felt worried and went to sit in one of the common rooms to sit down.

Nat came in after awhile and sat next to him. “Talk to me.”

“There’s no way I could make up for 17 years of their life…” He said sadly.

“So you’re moping in here instead of trying to just better the rest of it?”

He let out a half chuckle. “I asked her when they got home if she got high at school.”

Nat let out a groan. “Idiot.” She shoved at him. “I even want to punch you for that.” She saw how upset he was and ruffled his hair. “What can I do?”

“She was acting Nice! I didn’t know if she was high or not.” He defended himself.

“You’re still an idiot.” She deadpanned.

He dramatically leaned on her. “Not like I have a manual for this.”

Tony peeked in. “Uh, are you joining us? Thor is refusing to let us eat without you both.”

Nat chuckled at that. “Yeah, tell the giant we’ll be right there.” She rubbed Clint’s shoulders. “Come on…”

He sulked as he got up, only perking up when JARVIS spoke. “An order has been placed at the top rated bakery for lava cakes, Mr. Barton.”

“Thank you. Send a driver to get them?” He asked.

“They are being delivered.” He was informed. “Two small cakes for each person.”

“You’re the best JARVIS.” He smiled and walked into the dining spot. “Sorry, guys.” He muttered.

“Is everything alright?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, you can eat now.” Nat smirked at him.

You and Vin let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I was afraid Mr. Steroids would start shooting lasers out of his eyes if I tried to get another damn piece of bread.” You muttered, glancing at Thor.

“Gods do not have lasers.” Thor blinked at you, making everyone chuckle.

“I….I wasn’t being literal.” You breathed, shaking your head.

“We’re still catching him up on sarcasm.” Nat assured, winking at you.

You gave her a small smile at that, sipping your soda. “Might want to buy him a sarcasm for dummies book.” Vin chuckled. “Or she’ll confuse the hell out of him.”

“He has the whole collection.” Tony smirked as Thor just blinked more in confusion.

Licking your lips to get some sauce off, you motioned to Parker. “Maybe the boy genius can make him a sarcasm detector.”

Parker blushed. “N-Not a genius.”

Vin smirked at him and shook his head. “Sure bro.”

Tony smirked and sent a knowing look to Clint.

Clint just raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

“This sauce is good.” Vin suddenly mumbled, always being the foodie between you both. “Really good.” He added, making you laugh.

Clint smiled at that, eating quietly.

Nat took that opportunity and nodded. “Clint’s are second best cook. Next to me obviously.” She teased.

He shook his head, remaining silent through it all. He didn’t want to risk making another dumb mistake. When it was almost time for dessert, he excused him and went down to wait for the delivery.

“Is it cool if we go back to our rooms?” You asked.

“Yeah, sadly, I’m sure we’ll be threatened if we don’t do our homework.” Vin groaned.

“Can you guys wait just a few more minutes?” Nat asked gently.

You and Vin glanced at each other, then you looked back at her. “Uh, normally when people are done eating they leave the table. Unless they’re out to eat.” You shrugged. “But, whatever, I guess.” You sat back, wanting to get back to the safety of your room.

Nat arched an eyebrow, looking unimpressed before glancing back down at her plate with a half hearted chuckle. When Clint walked in with bags, she went to go help him. You were goofing off with Vin, sword fighting with your forks.

Clint shyly placed a box in front of you and Vin as Nat passed out the rest and walked away to begin cleaning up on the kitchen. It took a second for you to notice it and stared it before glancing towards Clint. You opened the box and grinned excitedly at the lava cake. Seeing your grin brightened his own mood. “Vin said it’s your favorite.”

You nodded and immediately dig in, having not had one in so long. Vin laughed and shook his head, glad to see you happy. Once you finished you tugged Vin to go upstairs, not saying anything else.

While Clint was hoping for something, anything from you, he wouldn’t push it.

Parker saw how hard Clint was trying and knew everyone saw it too. Except maybe Thor. “I can tell she appreciated it.” He assured him before following the pair of you. He played with his sleeve as he got in the elevator with you both, not knowing what to say.

Nat stayed in the kitchen and soothed Clint, assuring he was doing good.  “Hey, she was excited, wasnt she?” She pointed out.

He nodded, pouting as much as a grown man could pout. “They’re never going to like me.” He leaned his head against her shoulder.


End file.
